onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Boo Jack
| status = Unknown | affiliation = Trump Siblings | occupation = Pirate | jva = Isamu Tanonaka | bounty = 3,200,000 }} Boo Jack is one of the Trump Siblings Pirates who appeared in the second movie as one of the major antagonists. Appearance Boo Jack is a fat man with a pig-themed outfit. He wears a bandanna-like hat with a pig's head design, a yellow shirt with a "J" printed on the front, as well as suspenders, and a white furred-back that is his Toge Toge Armor. He also has furred arm- and elbow-bands. Gallery Personality Boo Jack enjoys asking riddles. He asks a few riddles about who will be the Pirate King ("Bear King" is the answer to all of them). Each time, Monkey D. Luffy answers "himself". Boo Jack also seems quite arrogant, as he mocks Sanji that even with the recovered shoes, there is nothing he could do to win (which he is wrong). Abilities and Powers Boo Jack is a good swimmer, as Honey Queen could stand on his back while he was floating in the ocean. He was also strong enough to be given a bounty of 3,200,000. Weapons Boo Jack fights with a weapon called the , with which he can emit spikes on his coat and launch them at people. He can also become a giant, rolling, spiked ball. The spikes resemble Don Krieg's spiked cape or Miss Doublefinger's Hedgehog Stinger attack. He also has white balls that he can throw at his opponents, which either explode like bombs or emits spikes. History Clockwork Island Adventure Boo Jack first appeared with Honey Queen when their fleet encountered the Straw Hats and the Thief Brothers. The Straw Hats demanded that they hand back the Going Merry, but the two Trump Siblings denied that they took it. Boo Jack then asked the Straw Hats a riddle of "Who would be the Pirate King?" After Luffy said it was himself and Boo Jack corrected him by saying it was the Bear King, Sanji and Zoro mocked him that it was a stupid riddle. After hearing this, Honey Queen and him ordered their fleet to attack. The Straw Hats proved themselves to be stronger than the average pirate, but when Usopp saw Boo Jack's spinning attack, him being the coward that he is, rowed the crew to safety. Unbeknownst to the Straw Hats, Boo Jack and Honey Queen had been following them and when they were near the Straw Hats and Thief Brothers, they threw bombs on the the Thief Brothers' ships. Then he asked another riddle of "What did they want the most?" When Sanji screamed out Nami's name, it is revealed by Honey Queen that that was the correct answer and that their intentions were to kidnap Nami as a gift to their Captain. Later, they returned to Trump Castle where Boo Jack handed over Nami to Bear King. When Bear King asked who this Luffy that Nami mentioned was, Boo Jack explained that it was her friend that could stretch like rubber. While waiting for Luffy to arrive, the Trump Siblings played cards with Nami, losing every game to her. When Honey Queen left to go scout out the area for the Straw Hats, Boo Jack left with her. Afterwards, they found the Straw Hats and the Thief Brothers floating up in a hot air balloon. Boo Jack then attacked the balloon by throwing one of his surprise spike balls, which ended up piercing through Sanji's foot. After Sanji falls from Honey Queen's attack, the two captured him and brought him back to Trump Castle. They then watched in awe at the completed King Cannon being brought in. He then went to step on Sanji for saying too much. Afterwards, Boo Jack watched as Bear King prepared to fire the King Cannon at the captured Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro. However, Borodo interrupted this and Boo Jack becomes surprised when he sees the thief with a waist of dynamite. He then stared on in surprise when Luffy pushed several floors through the ceiling into the room and then watched in utter shock when Luffy blew up all the dynamite. Boo Jack then leapt into action and charged at Nami, but this is then blocked by Sanji who tells him that he would not let him lay a hand on her. In response, Boo Jack laughed at Sanji and asked what he was going to do with those bleeding feet of his. After Sanji put on his boots, Boo Jack ridiculed him about whether that would make a difference and then spun at him in his Toge Toge Armor form. However, Sanji easily kicked him away and then defeated him after a few more kicks. Afterwards, Bear King was defeated and the impact from Luffy's attack using the King Cannon's bullet caused the island to collapse. His fate remains unknown as he was unconscious and was most likely caught in the island's destruction and had no chance to escape. Major Battles *Boo Jack vs. Sanji Merchandise Video Games Enemy Appearances *Aim! The King of Belly Trivia *Every member of Bear King's crew had both an animal and a card based theme. Boo Jack was based on a Pig and the Jack. The similar noise "Buu" is the sound a pig makes in Japanese ("Oink" to an English speaker). *His armor shares the same name as the Toge Toge no Mi. References Site Navigation ca:Boo Jack fr:Boo Jack ru:Бу Джек Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Trump Pirates Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda